Bang Bang, That Awful Sound
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Agents AU. (Warning: Character Death & Violence)


**(Warning: Character Death, Gun Shootings & Violence) **

**Recommended song for listening: /watch?v=OyVFppe-pNM**

XxX

 **Bang Bang, That Awful Sound**

 **My feet carried me over there before my brain had even registered what had happened.**

" _Mitchell!" She heard coming from behind before Agent Posen stepped towards her. "You and Swanson take left; Agent Beale and I will go right. Understood?"_

" _But-"_

" _No time for buts, Beca." Agent Posen interrupted sternly. "Now is that understood?"_

" _Understood." Beca answered looking down._

 _While she was taking the gun out of her holster, she felt Agent Beale's grip on her hand loosen. Moving her head to the side, Beca's eyes found her girlfriend's._

" _It's okay."_

 _Nodding, Beca brought her gaze back to the gun._

" _I mean it."_

" _I know you do, Chloe." She said._

 **Relief washed over me as my eyes fell on her.**

 _Lifting the gun, Beca aimed it at one of the guards before firing. Shuffling back behind the wall, she glanced over to Agent Swanson, motioning for him to take out the guard by the door._

 _Snapping her head to the side, Beca caught a glance into the ballroom. She counted 7._

 _They could do this, she thought to herself._

 _2 against 7._

 _They could do this, she told herself again._

 _Taking a deep but calming breath, Beca found herself rolling out to the side, shooting one of the guards before jumping behind the nearest place of cover._

 _Noticing that she was behind a pillar, she quickly scouted for a new location but it was too late. The guards had seen her and had now begun firing rounds at her. The pillar's stonework began cracking and soon enough, pieces started to chip away._

" _Swanson!" She called into her ear piece. "Backup would be very much appreciated, right now!"_

" _I'm coming, I'm coming!" He replied and low and behold, out came Jesse Swanson from the side. Holding a single hand grenade. "STAY DOWN!" He shouted towards her before tossing the explosive into the army of guards._

 _Diving forward, Beca reached out in front, desperate to escape the inevitable explosion._

 **BANG!**

 _Suddenly she found herself being flung across the room from the grenades power. Holding herself out as she slammed against the tiled flooring, she felt a crack come from her wrist._

" _F-fuck," She stuttered, pushing herself to lay against the nearest wall. Her face was covered in dust from the stonework, and carried a nasty gash from her eyebrow right down to her cheekbone._

 _Gasping for air, she pulled off the black glove from her hand before rolling up the sleeves of her top. Her eyes fell onto the bone that stuck out from her wrist._

 _Wincing in pain, her eyes suddenly snapped up from the rushed footsteps nearing her._

" _You-" She wheezed out, "-son of a bitch."_

" _I told you to stay down." Jesse said. "Not run."_

" _Fuck you."_

 _Jesse's eyes fell on to her wounds. "You're gonna need stitches." He said looking at her face. "And a cast." His gaze fell on her wrist._

" _No shit Sherlock." She grimaced, attempting to stand._

 _Jesse held his hand out, causing her to glance at him with a raised brow._

" _It's the least I could do," He shrugged, a hint of a smirk on his face._

 _Rolling her eyes, Beca grabbed his hand before being pulled up with ease._

 _But as soon as she stood facing him, a gun shot rang out within the ballroom._

 _Beca watched in confusion as Jesse's eyes widened._

 _It only took a few moments before Beca's gaze fell onto the figure standing over his shoulder._

 _In a quick movement, she grabbed the gun from Jesse's holster before firing 4 shots at the guard._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _He fell to the ground with a thump._

 _Beca dropped the gun as her attention fell back to her friend, who slumped against her. Her eyes watered from the pain emitting from her wrist but she pushed through it, easing Jesse onto the floor._

" _Be-" He stammered. "Beca-" He blinked, gasping for air._

" _It's okay." She reassured, keeping her good hand held under the wound. "You're gonna be okay." She repeated._

"Mitchell, report." _Came from her earpiece._

" _A-Aubrey?" She stuttered. Clearing her throat, she glanced back down at Jesse, who's face had paled slightly._

"Report Mitchell."

" _Jesse... He's-" Pausing, Beca let out a breath. "Get CR in here. Now!"_

"What happened?"

" _Get her here!"_

"What happened, Beca?"

" _He's down and if you don't get Cynthia here right now, he may not make it!" She snapped, watching as Jesse's eyes began to droop. Lightly tapping him on the face, she watched as they blinked back open._

" _Hey, hey... Eyes on me, Jess." She said, staring at him. "Stay with me, man."_

" _It hurts..." He whispered._

" _You're gonna be fine, buddy. CR's on her way. Don't worry."_

 **It was almost as if time itself had paused.**

" _Go!" Chloe said, pushing Aubrey towards the van. "He needs you!"_

" _Chloe, we're calling this mission off!" Aubrey exclaimed, ignoring her._

" _No!" The redhead snapped. "This needs to be done!" Pushing at the blonde again, she pointed towards the vehicle. "He needs you Aubrey." She repeated._

 _Taking a few shaky breaths, Aubrey glanced behind her before nodding._

" _But be careful Chloe." She said pulling her into a tight hug._

" _I will."_

 _Turning on the spot, Chloe pulled the hood up over her head before running her way back inside. She immediately was greeted by Beca, who wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her in close._

" _Wha-" Before she could finish, a loud bang emitted from the room beside them. Her eyes fell onto the stormy blues of her girlfriends, which were larger than usual. "Thanks," She heard herself say._

 _Nodding, Beca pulled back. Suddenly, she found her head snapping up to the redhead. "What are you doing here?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It's too dangerous!" She answered, flailing her hands around. She grimaced from the pain coming from her broken wrist._

" _Why didn't you go back?" Chloe found herself asking._

" _There's others in here." Beca said, quickly glancing behind the wall. "Benji, Donald, Stacie, Flo..." She listed, absentmindedly. "I couldn't leave them behind."_

" _But you're hurt."_

" _Not to the point where I can't wal-" Halting, Beca lifted a finger to motion for them to be quiet as she heard footsteps._

 _Chloe fell beside her as they listened._

" _ **What the fuck is going on in here?"**_

" _ **I'm not entirely sure-"**_

" _ **Well figure it out!"**_

 _Taking a peek behind the wall, Beca watched as Tom Davis held a guard by the neck._

" _ **Fix this mess!"**_

 _And with that Tom pushed the guy aside._

" _We should kill him." Beca said, turning to Chloe who shook her head._

" _No. We should bring him back, interrogate him." She said._

 _Suddenly the guard from before made an entrance, but not for long as Chloe reached for the knife in her belt, and stabbing him in the neck._

 _Beca stood with her back against the wall, her eyes flickering between the dead man and her girlfriend._

" _Good swing, babe."_

" _Come on." Chloe grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the scene._

 _As they neared the end of the hallway, gunshots could be heard firing from the next room. Sighing, Beca detangled their hands before taking out her own gun. Chloe doing the same._

 _Kicking the door open, they both raised their weapons shooting at whoever came their way. Guards left, right and centre flung themselves at them, but had no such luck._

 _Deeming that their_ _ **own**_ _luck was to run out anytime soon, Beca quickly hid them behind a broken table, occasionally glancing over the top._

" _What do we do now?" She heard Chloe asking from her side. The redhead was currently loading up on her next round of bullets._

" _I don't know." Beca answered, making Chloe halt._

" _Well, what was your plan earlier?"_

" _I didn't think of one." She answered truthfully, firing a bullet at the guard who dived over their table._

" _Fuck sake." She heard Chloe mumble._

" **I love you..."**

" _Come on!" Beca screamed, ushering Benji and the remaining survivors of her team towards the entrance. "Amy is waiting outside!" She called out._

 _When they all made it out, she watched as each wounded member climbed into the van._

 _Benji_

 _Stacie_

 _Donald (who held Tom Davis in handcuffs)_

 _Flo_

 _Bumper_

 _Chlo-_

 _Beca's eyes widened._

" _Chloe?!" She called out. Hoping to hear a "Beca?" in return._

 _Her heart sank as she heard nothing. Her eyes then fell onto the building behind._

 _The building in which they placed an 'improvised bomb' in._

" _Chlo..."_

 _Rushing towards the building as quickly as she could, Beca almost busted through the front door. Not caring about the guards that could shoot at her, she sprinted around calling out the name of her girlfriend._

" _CHLOE!" She tried once again. "WHERE ARE YOU!"_

 _It was in that moment, while running around a corner that she collided with another body. Assuming it was a guard, she reached up to swipe at them only to pause when her eyes hitched onto bright blues._

" _Chloe..." She let out a relieved sigh, pulling her into a hug._

 _She got a gasp in return and pulling back, Beca was met with blood on her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. "Wha-"_

" _Beca?"_

 _Tipping her head up, Beca's eyes zoned in on the wounds fluttered around the redhead's stomach._

" _NO!" Reaching forward, Beca caught Chloe just before she tumbled backwards._

" _Bec?"_

 _Feeling her eyes water up, Beca brought her gaze back to the redheads. Those bright blues that she loved so much, stared back at her, wide with fear._

" _B-beca?"_

 _Beca found herself choking over words as she tried to place the right ones._

" _B...Bec-"_

 _And almost as if she shifter into gear, Beca began to ease Chloe fully into her arms. "I got you." She said, half in a daze. The broken wrist now forgotten as she stumbled her way towards the door, carrying the girl bridal style._

 _She refused to acknowledge the blood dripping onto the tiled floor._

 _Kicking the door open, she found herself almost tripping as they stepped into the starry air of the night._

 _Rain began to drip onto their heads as they neared the van._

" _H-HELP!" Beca called out to whoever could hear._

" _B..ec?"_

 _Stopping at the van, Beca fell to her knees easing Chloe onto the padded grass floor. Her eyes flickering between Chloe's as they lazily tried to stay open._

" _You stay with me Chloe!" Beca demanded, cradling Chloe's head in her lap. "Stay with me Chlo!" Feeling tears fall onto her cheeks, Beca snapped her head back up. "SOMEBODY GET HELP ALREADY!"_

 _Feeling the faintest of touches on her arm, Beca's eyes automatically fell back to her girlfriends._

" _I..I-" Chloe tried. "...love... yo-"_

 **Her heart had stopped. And in that moment, I think mine did too.**


End file.
